Dreams to be the Best
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Piece Pokemon Crossover. Ash and the gang are accidentally sent to the One Piece world, where Ash becomes fast friends with Luffy. However in order to get home they must gather 9 orbs and Team Rocket is after them too. Please R
1. The Portal to Another World

A/N: Time for December's EI Crossover installment! -.-; Okay so I haven't finish November's... or even updated it... but who says I have to. This one is two heroes who aren't very bright, can eat a horse in one sitting and are fallowing their dreams no matter how hard they seem... wait that's can be any Shonen series... oh I have it, the person who cook for them is a skirt chaser (how many anime have skirt chasing chefs?) That's right it's Pokemon meets One Piece! Oh yeah this is a semi sequel to Merger of Cursed Worlds (There are mentions to the events and Ranma is mentioned once)

and also my on going series Pokemon Angels will also be mentioned a few times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or OnePiece if I did then the evil organization known as 4kids would have gotten their greedy hands on it. (Rants) 4kids is evil! Evil I say!

Luffy: O.o This is the scarcest one I have ever seen.

Ash: What about Pokemon Angels Vol. 2?

Luffy: That's just her going into "HulkMode"

Me: Ignore that last part.

Dreams to be the Best

Chapter 1: The Portal to Another World

"When we last left our heroes they were on the way to Mossdeep City in order for Ash to get his 7th Hoenn League Gym Badge. While on the way they diced to do a little island happing on the way but little did they except that they would face a whole new kind of island hopping"

"Ash… the voice is back" cried May.

"May, we told, don't be freaked out by the voice." said Ash.

"But it is a little creepy that a voice fallows you around wherever go sine you started your Pokemon Journey" said Max.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: He's right you know)

"I know…" said Ash.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May and Max were ridding a small boat while talking about it, when suddenly a large splash happened and a giant Magikarp sub appeared. The top opened and who should appear…

"Prepare for a surprise trouble!"

"And you should make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

"That's out name!" said Jessie.

"But don't wear it out!" said Meowth.

"What do you want!" said May.

"Pikachu of course" said James.

"Can't you just leave us alone for just one day?" asked Max.

The two humans and three Pokemon looked at each other and said "No"

Meowth took out a metal hand and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu tried but nothing happened to the hand, "It's electricity proof!" said James.

"Bulbasaur! Come on out!" said May. She let out her Bulbasaur, "Use Razor Leaf on that hand!" said May.

Leaves came out of the bulb and cut the hand. Pikachu was set free.

Little did they notice that a small orb was just above them in the sky, it wasn't solid, or liquid or even gas… it was as if it was rip in the space time continuum, which is what it was, however unless it was hit with a powerful electric attack would become a portal. Bad coincidence huh? Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt again, shocking Team Rocket and hitting the rip. It opened into a portal sucking in Ash, May, Brock, Max, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Team Rocket!

Meanwhile in another world… the World known as the World of the Devil Fruits. The Merry Go or Going Merry… what ever the ships name is was close to an island. Luffy was looking at the nearby island on the sheep's head, Zoro was lifting weights, Nami was looking over some maps, Sanji was smoking, Robin was reading and Usopp was telling Chopper one of his lies. Luffy noticed something in the sky above the island.

"What's that!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone heard him and looked at the sky above the island, it was a huge portal and something fell out of it and there were a couple of huge crash sounds. Then the portal disappeared.

"That was strange" said Robin.

"You know what else is strange…" said Nami.

Everyone looked at the red haired navigator, "The next island is Liji Island." She said.

Everyone knew that name well… except for Luffy "What's Liji Island again?" he asked, this caused everyone else to anime fall.

"How can you forget Liji island?" asked Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"That's where we fought Hikari." said Nami.

"Oh now I remember" said Luffy.

Recently the Straw Hats had some, well rather unusual guests, but that's literary another story. However one thing that was for certain, what ever it was they had to check it out.

Later after the ship landed they explored the island, when they came upon a large crater.

"There's people inside!" yelled Luffy.

"We can see that!" said Nami.

They went into it and found a young man with brown hair wearing a brown shirt underneath was an orange shirt and brown pants, a boy that looked about 8 with very dark blue green hair wearing glasses, a green shirt and brown shorts, a 10 year girl with brown hair cut in a very strange fashion, wearing a red shirt, white miniskirt, bike shorts and a red bandana tied to her head with a strange ball symbol on it and finally a boy in his early teens wearing a blue hoddie sweat shirt jeans and red base ball cap with a similar symbol found on the girl's banana. Also there was a blue dinosaur like thing with a bulb on it's back and marks on it's head that looked likes heart on its head and a large yellow mouse with a tail that looked like a bolt of lighting, it was Brock, Max, May, Ash, Bulbasaur and Pikachu…

"I wonder what happened." said Usopp.

"Somebody call a doctor!" yelled Chopper.

"Chopper, you the doctor." said Sanji.

"Oh right" said Chopper.

He began to examine Brock when Brock yelled out "No!", the straw hats looked at him "I will never let you steal her love from me!", apparently he was yelling in sleep.

"I think he's just sleeping…" said Chopper causing everyone to anime fall, "Ether way I think I should treat them on the ship."

And so the Straw Hats brought them to the Merry Go, forgetting to check the rest of the island to see if there were any else was on the island unconscious.

Meanwhile in The Pokemon World, a young woman was training her Kadabra, her name is Sabrina, she was the Gym Leader of the Saffron Gym in the Kanto region. Her mother came into the room.

"Sabrina, the phone is for you, it's Hina." said her mother.

"Hina?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, you know the old family friend Hina Macels, she wants to speak to you." said her mother.

"Okay" replied Sabrina.

She went to the phone and saw on the monitor a woman with long bright green hair.

"Hello Sabrina, I need you to me a favor… well actually then again, I think it would something you have been meaning to do for a long time." said Hina.

"What is it?" asked Sabrina, she looked into Hina's eyes and knew what it was "It's Ash Ketchum, isn't it?"

"Yes, you see he was accidentally sent to another world, normally I or Maggie would handle it but I'm extremely pregnant right now and Maggie is traveling Johto with her friends and I don't want them to get involved..." said Hina.

"Wait aren't her friends…" said Sabrina before she could her sentence Hina cut her off, "Yes they are, after what happened recently with them and Ash I don't' want them to get involved. And besides, you still need to truly repay him for what he did for you." said Hina.

About three years earlier, Ash was seeking a Marsh Badge, however Sabrina was very strong, not only that but because she trained her psychic powers so hard she rejected her humanity, she showed no emotion except thought a creepy talking doll. Ash came and lost, as per agreement she shrunk Ash, Pikachu, Brock and his then companion Misty and sent into her toy box, however her father saved them and told him to get a ghost Pokemon. Ash went to Lavender Town and "caught" a Haunter. When Ash came back the second time Haunter didn't show up and his other Pokemon refused to fight so she turned Brock and Misty into dolls. When Ash came back a third time once again claming he had a Haunter, however it show up again, however in the middle of the fight Haunter showed up… but not to fight, Haunter did some funny things that made Sabrina laugh. Because Sabrina was psychically linked with Kadabra who was rolling on the ground laughing. Ash won by default and he got his badge. However Sabrina never thought that was a true "Thank you" and always wanted to repay him much bigger.

"How am I supposed to help him?" asked Sabrina.

"That world is one of many that was given orbs just incase something this should happen. In order for Ash and his friends to return to this world he must gather the 9 orbs. I have the names of the islands where they are located and fortunately for Ash, his companions and new friends they are on the way to their goal." said Hina.

"I don't understand" said Sabrina.

"Mediate to it, then you will know what to do… oh and if one of the people helping him gives you a hard time, you'll know what to do." said Hina.

Hina hung up the phone with Sabrina wanting more questions, a paper teleported her hand.

"I hope I can do this" thought Sabrina.

Back on the Merry Go, in the Guy's quarter's Ash and the others were lying down Chopper was examining them. On deck the others were discussing about them.

"You know I have the feeling like their like Ranma and the others" said Nami.

"Really we should spla…" said Luffy but was cut by Sanji yelled "Not like that!"

"Miss Navigator means that she thinks they might be from another dimension." said Robin.

"Oh yeah… that" said Luffy.

"How can we be sure of that?" said Zoro.

"Well we have to find if they have heard of One Piece or not" replied Luffy.

Nami was about to say something but then realized that Luffy was probably right about that, they have never encountered someone who haven't heard of One Piece.

Back in the Guy's quarter's May, Ash and Bulbasaur began to wake up.

"It feels I went though a Berry Blender" said May not noticing where they were.

"And we came out like your Poke blocks" said Ash jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny" said May sacristy.

"Bubla!" said Bulbasaur (Translation: May!)

"Bulbasaur, you're all right. You should have a good rest." said May.

She looked for her belt back, which was set with the others, she found Bulbasaur's Pokeball and returned it. Chopper was shocked when he saw the little dinosaur become a red light then vanish.

"What happened?" asked Chopper.

Both the trainer and coordinator noticed Chopper.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked both at the same time.

Both took out their hand Pokedexes and looked him up, however since Chopper is not a Pokemon there was no data. However both May and Ash took this in a different way.

"An undiscovered Pokemon… if I catch it and use it in my next contest…" thought May.

(Dream Sequence)

May is holding a ribbon triumphantly while Chopper has one around his neck.

"May not only showed grace and style but also showed up with an undiscovered Pokemon, it's no wonder why she won" said the announcer.

(End Dream Sequence)

"An undiscovered Pokemon… if I catch it, I can surprise my opponent in my next gym battle"

(Dream Sequence)

Ash is holding gym badge! He happily does V is Victory while and Chopper and Pikachu celebrate behind him

"All right I won" said Ash

(End dream sequence)

Both of them had faces, Chopper was becoming increasingly uncomfortable like when Sanji and Luffy tired to eat him when they first met.

"That's it I'm going to catch it!" said Ash and May at the same time.

Chopper froze like a deer in headlights (Corny pun not intended). Both May and Ash took out Pokeballs. Chopper noticed that what made the dinosaur thing disappear, he ran to the ladder and climbed up screaming "Help!" While May and Ash chased him.

"Help!" cried Chopper as he ran past the other Straw Hats.

"What' going on?" asked Luffy.

Then Ash and May ran past him.

"I'm going to catch it May!" said Ash arguing with May while they were running.

"No I am!" said Ash.

"Uh…" said the other Straw Hats not knowing how to react.

Back in the room, the noise caused by the strange chase woke up the other three.

"Pika?" said a groggy Pikachu (Transition: Huh?)

"What's that noise?" asked Max.

"Not only that but where are we?" asked Brock.

"I don't know… the last thing I remember being sucked up someplace…" said Max.

"Now that I think about it was like that time with Tin Tower only more intense.," said Brock.

"You think we went into a portal of some sort?" asked Max.

"It's possible, normally when that happens there's just an explosion and Team Rocket flies away but…" said Brock.

"No Ash I'm going to catch this Pokemon!" yelled May.

"No I am!" said Ash.

"Help me!" yelled Chopper.

"I think we should see what up!" said Max.

"But how d owe leave?" asked Brock.

"Pika!" said Pikachu pointing the ladder (Translation: Look!)

"I guess that's our out." said Max.

Both climbed the ladder with Pikachu on Max's shoulder. They came to see there on a ship and that both Ash and May were chasseing an unknown Pokemon. While the other Straw Hats just stared not knowing what to do.

"What is that?" asked Max. He got no reply, "Brock?" asked Max. He turned to see Brock once again fell in love… with both Nami and Robin.

With the Straw Hats they were trying to come with anything to help Chopper.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nami.

"What's a Pokemon?" said Luffy.

"What does that have to with anything?" said Zoro.

"It does, those two keep calling Chopper a Pokemon." said Robin.

"That makes sense." said Usopp.

Suddenly Brock showed up and approached Nami and said, "Hello, my name is Brock! I have no idea where I am but I guess fate brought us together."

Nami had no idea what to say. Sanji on the other hand was angry that someone was moving in on his turf, right before he could kick him a hand appeared behind Brock's ear and pulled it away, it was Max of course.

"We may not know where we are but no matter I have to do this." said Max pulling Brock.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (translation: Pervert…)

Just then Pikachu didn't notice but it was in line of the crazy chase. It froze but before it could be run over by a reindeer it let out a Thunder attack, shocking everyone on the ship… well almost everyone.

"What happened? What was that bright light and why is everyone twitching like that?" asked Luffy, being made of rubber was completely unaffected by the electric attack.

"Pika…" said Pikachu embarrassingly (Translation: Ooops….)

Next Time: Everything gets straitened out so what do they do? Introduction time! But Team Rocket shows up... and gets blasted off again. However Sabrina sends both the Straw and Ash and the gang a collective dream and tells them how they can get back home.


	2. Introduction Time

A/N: Longest Chapter I have ever written, it's a good thing that I didn't have to write this all over again, seriously, I almost had to, my computer had a virus but somehow things are back to normal.

Chapter 2: Introduction Time

Everyone on board the Merry Go were ether unconscious, parlayed or in Luffy's case confused at what just happened. Luffy stood there thinking that the light that occurred must have done that to them but somehow he wasn't affected… he hadn't thought about that the light was electricity which rubber is unaffected by. A few minutes after Pikachu zapped everyone Ash was the first regain conscious getting shocked at least 3 times a week you can easily heal. Ash looked around and saw he was on a boat and a bunch of people he didn't know were unconscious due to Pikachu's thunder attack as well as Max, Brock and May… and the "Undiscovered Pokemon".

He got out the Pokeball when Luffy said "What are you going to do to Chopper?"

Ash looked at the only person unaffected by Pikachu's attack, "Chopper, is that what the Pokemon is called?" asked Ash.

"What's a Pokemon?" asked Luffy.

Ash eyes were bugging out, he had never ever met a person who did not know that Pokemon are, "You don't know what Pokemon are?" said Ash.

"No… hey do you know what One Piece is?" asked Luffy.

"One piece of what?" asked Ash.

"One Piece, you know Gold Roger's treasure." said Luffy.

"Who's Gold Roger?" asked Ash.

"Wow, I guess Nami is right about being from another dimension." said Luffy.

"What?" said Ash.

Brock who just woke up heard what Luffy said "So you think that to?" said Brock.

"Brock, when did you wake up?" asked Ash.

"Just now" said Brock, seeing how he gets at least one shock a week and has been traveling longer than both May and Max he woke sooner than they did.

"Where did you think that idea?" asked Ash.

"Well, one thing is that portal sucked up us when we blasted away Team Rocket." said Brock.

"So it's not a Pokemon." said Ash.

"If we are in another demission that don't know that Pokemon are then probably not." said Brock.

"What's a Pokemon?" said Luffy still trying to figure it out.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. (Translation: I am!)

Pikachu walked up to Luffy, he picked it up the wrong way. Pikachu didn't like it and used Thunder Bolt but nothing happened. Ash and Brock stood there in shock while Pikachu was also shocked (pun not intended)

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"How did you stand up to Pikachu's electric attack." said Ash.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Pikachu jumped out of Luffy uncomfortable grip and did a Thunder Bolt into the air.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

Back on Liji Island Team Rocket was beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Jessie.

"What else we blasted off yet again." said James.

"Look!" said Meowth.

"Looks like Pikachu is nearby" said Jessie.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: That's right)

"Where ever Pikachu goes." said James.

"We will sure to fallow!" said Meowth.

Back on the Merry GO, "That is so cool!" said Luffy.

"But how come you weren't affected?" asked Brock.

Before Luffy could answer May woke up, having traveling a little longer with Ash than her little brother combined with the fact getting shocked once a week.

"It's the Pokemon!" said May.

"No May, it's not a Pokemon!" said Ash.

"Yeah his names Chopper and he's a reindeer ate the Human Human fruit." said Luffy.

Pikachu, Ash, May and Brock stood there confused, unsure what he meant.

"I also ate the Gum Gum fruit now I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy pulling on his cheek.

"That's so cool!" said Ash.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu (Translation: That explains much)

"So um… where are we exactly?" asked May.

"Maybe we should get some answers when everyone wakes up." Said Brock, "Oh yeah what are those two beauties names?"

"What was that about asking questions?" said May.

Brock didn't answer the question, he just laughed nervously.

After a while everyone else began to wake from Pikachu's power.

"It feels like I struck by lighting" said Nami getting up.

"I think we should explain some things…" said Ash.

And so Ash began to tell them about Pikachu electric powers.

"So that's that what happened." said Ash.

"How are suppose to believe that little rodent can shoot out lighting?" asked Sanji.

Pikachu walked over and gave an evil grin, it gave Sanji a minor shock.

"Ok… I believe you." said Sanji.

"It's safe to assume you are from another demission" said Nami and as the exact same time Max said "It's safe to assume we are in another demission"

"Weird" said May.

"How did you come with that idea?" asked Robin.

Max couldn't say that they have been though a portal that went into the past "Just a guess, what about you?"

They couldn't tell that recently their dimension merged with another and they had to fix it with help of a group of people from that other dimension. "Just a guess…" said Nami.

"Wait I thought it was…" said Luffy, Nami shut his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Oh, yeah I wondering what's a Pokemon?" asked Chopper wanting to know as he was mistaken for one.

"In our world there are creatures such a Pikachu, many people in our world use them as pets, battling partners, for contests and other things." explained Max.

"And you have to be least 10 to train them, right Max?" said May who hated when Max was all "know it all", Max answered with a sweat drop.

Luffy had Nami let go of his mouth and asked "Do you have any more?" he asked.

"Sure want to see them?" asked Ash.

Luffy nodded. Ash took out 4 red and white balls, "I choose everyone!" he said, the balls opened up and 4 various Pokemon appeared, a large lizard with a leaf on top of it's head an leafs on the side of it arms, a large blue bird, a large brown tortoise and red lobster like thing.

"They are so cool!" said Luffy.

The tortoise began crying and suddenly blew smoke out it's back and nostrils. Everyone began to coughing because of this.

"Sorry, Torkoal does that a lot!" said Ash after the smoke cleared.

"Give us warning next time…" said Nami.

"Want to see mine?" asked May.

"Of course!" said Luffy, May much like Ash took out 4 red and white balls, "Come on out everybody!" said May. Much like with Ash the 4 balls opened up and 4 various Pokemon came out, Bulbasaur, a small pink cat, a large yellow butterfly and a giant red and orange chicken that looked pretty powerful. The pink cat ran up to Zoro and began to bat his swords.

"Hey stop that!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry about that, Skitty, I have something to play with!" said May.

The cute little cat like Pokemon looked at it trainer who was now holding three yellow balls. Skitty ran over and prepped it itself and May threw them to her Pokemon who began to juggle them with its tail.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"Just a little trick I learned, Skitty is very hyper and tends to pay with everything that move" said May.

"Does anyone want ot see mine?" asked Brock.

"All right!" said Luffy. Brock took out three balls unlike Ash and May, two of them were like Ash and May's as well but the third was red and white but also had yellow circles on it and for some reason had an S on top. "I choose everyone!", he had a… um… thing that was like lily pad, an amphibian and a ball of metal with eyes. The lily pad like Pokemon began to dance for no apparent reason.

"Why it dancing?" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"I don't know" said Brock.

"Some Pokemon are like that…" said Ash.

"You know I just realized something… I haven't learned any of your names" said Luffy causing everyone else to anime.

"Um… I'm Ash, this is Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Hi!)

"My Grovyle" said Ash.

"Grovyle" said the lizard, Grovyle (Translation: Yo, what's up)

"My Corphish" said Ash.

"Cor Pish!" said the lobster, Corphish (Translation: Hi there!)

"My Swellow" said Ash.

"Swellow!" said the bird, Swellow (Translation: Hey there!)

"And my Torkoal" said Ash.

"Torkoal" said Torkoal crying (Translation: It's so nice to meet you) then blew smoke once again causing everyone to cough again, "Torkoal toer to to, koal…" said Torkoal, (translation: Sorry I have self-esteem issues to work out…)

After everything was cleared May began to her introduction, "Hi I'm May, this is my Combusken."

"Combusken!" said the chicken, Combusken. (Translation: Hello there)

"My Beautifly" said May.

"Beuti!" said the butter, Beautifly (Hi there!)

"My Skitty" said May Skitty was too busy juggling to pay attention "My Bulbasaur" said May.

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur, (Translation: Hi!)

"And my bratty know it all little brother Max." said May.

"That's right, hey wait a minute!" said Max, May just smiled while laughing, while everyone else sweatdroped.

"Uh… I'm Brock" said Brock, "This is my Forretress"

"Fortress!" said the ball of metal, Forretress.

"My Mudkip" said Brock.

"Mudkip!" said the aphidian, Mudkip (Translation: Hi!)

"And my Lombre" said Brock.

"Lombre lom" said Lombre (Translation: I'm a dancing machine)

Brock ran over to Nami and grabbed her by the hand, "Now tell me your name!" he said with hearts in eyes. Max once again pulled him away by the ear.

"Great, it's another Sanji…" thought Nami.

"Brock has a point, who are you?" asked Ash.

Usopp went first "Well I'm the fearless Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!" said Usopp.

"Hey, Captain Usopp your pants are on fire" said Max.

"You dare accuse me of lying?" said Usopp.

"No he means your pants are actually on fire!" said May.

Usopp noticed that he was one fire and began to run around on the deck screaming "Put it out! Put it out!"

"Mudkip! Lombre use water gun to put out the flames." said Brock.

Lombre stop dancing and with Mudkip put out the fire with a stream of water that came out their mouths.

"Whoa how did they do that?" asked Luffy.

"Both Mudkip and Lombre are water type Pokemon and they can both use the attack "Water Gun"" explained Max.

"Know it all" mumbled his older sister.

"What I want how did the fire start in the first place" said Usopp.

Although no one would ever find out it was caused by the bombs that Usopp keeps in his bag, when mixed with Torkoal's smoke it caused a very slow chain reaction that set Usopp's pants on fire the moment that he introduced himself.

Nami deiced to break the awkwardness by introducing herself, "I'm Nami"

Brock once again ran over to her, "What a lovely name…" he said then was pulled away by Max once again.

"Sorry, Brock does that when he sees a beautiful girl." Said May with a sweat drop.

Sanji was next to introduce him self, "I'm Sanji and Nami and Robin are mine." He began to glare at Brock who began to glare back, it was safe to assume they wouldn't get along.

"Wow I have never seen this side of Brock before" said May.

"Me nether." said Ash.

"Since Master Cook mentioned my name, I am Nico Robin." said Robin.

"So your name is Nico." said Ash.

"No it's Robin." said Robin.

"Wait I'm confused." said Ash.

May figured it out, "Oh I see, in our world given names are first and family names are last but in this world it's family names first and given names last, am I right." said May. Robin nodded to this.

"Oh my god!" screamed Max.

"What is it?" asked May.

"You said something smart!" said Max.

May anime fell. "Max…" said May angrily.

Chopper deiced to break the tension by introducing himself, "I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" he said.

"He's so cute!" said May.

"I'm not that cute!" said Chopper doing his little happy dance.

Zoro began to to introduce himself "I'm Roronoa Zoro." said Zoro, and before any could react Luffy introduced himself.

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be king of pirates!" said Luffy.

"Wow you're really a pirate" asked Ash.

"I think that obvious," said Max pointing to the flag.

"I'm the captain too" said Luffy.

"Wait I thought Usopp was the captain" said May.

Everyone anime fell… almost everyone, Brock and Sanji were still glaring at each other.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching them though binoculars, "So there's our little Pikachu" said James.

"I never seen that Pokemon" said Jessie talking about Chopper.

"Me nether" said James.

"I know let's give that to the boss." said Meowth.

"Why would we?" asked Jessie.

(Dream Sequence with Meowth narrating)

Giovanni is looking very board.

"The boss is bored with no new Pokemon discovered, so we show up with that new one." said Meowth.

Chopper shows up and Giovanni is suddenly happy.

"He would be so happy he would start to dance" said Meowth.

Both Giovanni and chopper begin to dance for no apparent reason.

"He'd be so happy you know what he'd say?" asked Meowth.

"No what?" said Jessie.

Giovanni began to talk but Meowth is saying the word "For giving me this unknown Pokemon I'm promoting you to the head of the Hoenn branch"

(End dream sequence)

"Where do you get thing from again?" asked James.

"What ever the reason is we should get more than, just a new Pokemon but all those as well." said Jessie.

"Oh yeah how are we going to catch them? We have no weapons" asked James.

"Never fear I have an idea." said Meowth.

Back in the Pokemon World in Saffron City. Sabrina finished mediating and realized what she can do.

"That's perfect" she said.

Suddenly she felt something touch nothing was there, something purple appeared then disappeared when she turned around. When it repapered she caught it hugged it.

"You can't sneak up on me Haunter" laughed Sabrina.

"Haunter…" said the purple thing, Haunter (Translation: I know)

"Hey I'm going to see Ash tonight, should I say hi for you?" asked Sabrina.

Haunter nodded happily after all Ash was his friend.

Back in the World of the Devil Fruits Almost everyone was embarrassed for May, as she was only one who didn't figure out Usopp was lying.

"Well that's my sister for you" said Max.

"Max…" grumbled May.

Suddenly a strange haze filled the air and it was hard to breath. There was a weird laugh and when it cleared guess who was on the Ram's head.

"Prepare for trouble, because we are on a ship"

"Make it double because you might trip"

"To protect the world the from deviation"

"To unite all people with in out nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our Reach ot the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth1 That right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

The Straw Hats stared at the strange sight, a red haired young woman, a young man with bluesh purplish hair, a weird talking cat thing, a blue blob, a floating living wind chime and a giant black snake. Not only that but they were holding a net with all the Pokemon, plus Chopper inside.

"Oookay…" said Nami.

"Who are these clowns?" asked Zoro.

"I can't be lave it…" said Max.

"Team Rocket made it though the portal too…" said Ash hopping to get some sort of vacation from them.

"Team Rocket?" asked Luffy.

"They constantly try to steal Pikachu." said Ash.

"That's not right!" said Luffy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Meowth.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy starch his arm to punch James.

"Okay, that's something…" said Meowth surprised.

While they were distracted May and Max got Chopper and the Pokemon out of the "net"

"It's just a bunch of vines made into a net" said Max.

"What do you except? We have no supplies, we had make do with something!" said James recovering from Luffy's punch.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: That's right)

"Well ether way…" said Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu shocked the idiot trio plus their Pokemon, there was an explosion and they were launched into the air.

"Whose bright idea was it again?" asked Jessie.

"Well we had to make due." said Meowth.

"Well you weren't the one who was punched by some weird rubber man." said James.

They realized something, "Rubber man?"

"Well that doesn't stop us from…" said Meowth as the entering finished "Blasting off again!" then a star appeared in the sky then disappeared.

Back on the Merry Go, "Do you think they will be all right?" asked Robin.

"Believe me, they'll be just fine" said May with a sigh.

There was a rumbling sound and at the exact same time Ash and Luffy said "I'm hungry"

Meanwhile Team Rocket landed in the ocean holding onto Seviper.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" asked Jessie.

"Well I was punched by a rubber man and not mention that we went though a weird portal earlier. Then something clicked in their head "Weird Portal!"

"Looks like we're in another dimension…" said Meowth.

"And we must find a way to get back, leave the twerps behind and steal Pikachu" said Jessie.

"Brilliant idea" said James.

"Wobbufet" said Wobbufet (Translation: Of course)

"But first… we need to find a way to find the twerps" said Meowth.

Ash and the rest explained to the Straw hats about Team Rocket and how they always try to steal Pikachu, the key word was try. The always managed to "blast off" in a big explosion. It was after dinner and everyone was finished, well almost everyone. Ash and Luffy was on ether 5ths or 6ths. The two groups watching the other from the other group eat so much surprised.

"He eats as much as Ash" thought Max.

"He eats as much as Luffy" thought Zoro.

Luffy extended an invitation to Ash and others since A. They didn't have anywhere to go being from another demission and B. He was becoming close friends with Ash. Ash, Max and Brock slept in the guy's cabin while May slept in the girl's. What none of them expected that night was a surprise.

(Dream Sequence/ Message from Sabrina)

Both the entire Straw Hats crew as well Ash and the others were in a place that emptiness, all white.

"Where are?" asked Max.

"A white place" said Luffy.

"That's not what he meant!" yelled Zoro.

"Hello!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a girl in her late teen with long black hair, it was Sabrina. Sanji immediately fell in love, Brock on the other hand didn't, Max was wondering why.

"Brock what's wrong? Why are you hitting on her?" asked Max.

"If you were me, would you hit on someone who turned you into a doll?" asked Brock.

It was silent for a moment until everyone but Ash, Pikachu and Sabrina yelled out "What!"

"That's right I once turned Brock here into a doll, it certainly has been a while Ash, Brock." said Sabrina.

"It has… um is this your doing?" asked Ash.

"Do you mean the portal or this dream world I created?" asked Sabrina.

There was an awkward silence. Until Luffy asked "Are you a witch?"

"No just an incredibly strong psychic girl…" said Sabrina, as she looked at Sanji with annoyed looked on her face, "I can read you thoughts you know…" she said. Her yes began to glow, and Sanji cane to bend in weird positions. Both Brock and Zoro chuckled at this site.

"This is that Hina must have meant…" thought Sabrina.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Nami.

"You could say I'm an old friend of Ash's, he did something for that I can't even close in repaying… I was asked by the guardian of time of the world of Pokemon, herself to deliver this message as she is pregnant and due anytime and her daughter and heiress is extremely busy with something so neither of them can send you back… however there are 9 orbs you can gather. They are on islands along the way so you don't have to leave the Grand Line or even go back. I know most of you don't believe me but it's the truth." Sabrina took out a piece of paper, walked up to Ash and put in his jeans pocket. "Haunter says "Hi" she said. Just about she was going to leave she turned and said "His physical body is also going though the same thing so I hope Chopper is good with back pain." said Sabrina.

Everything went white, Ash woke up and looked around. Ash looked around as saw he was on the floor in his sleeping back in the guy's cabin of the Merry Go. He checked his pocket and found a piece of paper with a list of islands and a chart of some kind.

"It wasn't a dream…" said Ash.

The next morning Sanji was cooking breakfast, well he tried, his back was in a lot of pain, every move he made seemed to make it worse. May came in and asked "Do you need help?"

Sanji didn't want to admit but he did, he nodded thinking that May was going to help him.

"Hey Brock can you come in?" shouted May.

Brock came in wondering what was happening "Sanji needs help with Breakfast I think you can handle it" said May.

"Wait I thought you were going to help me!" said Sanji.

May sighed and said "I don't want to talk about it!" and left the Galley.

The two glared at each other, "So what do you know about cooking?" asked Sanji.

"Enough to feed Ash, May, Max and 13 Pokemon." said Brock.

"Fine you can cook." said Sanji who was in too much pain to argue.

Later, everyone was eating breakfast, "So Brock helped." said Usopp.

"No wonder it's better than usual" said Zoro.

Sanji would have come up with something but his back was killing him.

"After Breakfast I should take a look at your back" said Chopper.

"You know what's weird… I had a dream where some girl named Sabrina twisted Sanji like a pretzel magically funny, huh?" said Luffy.

Everyone ether dropped their forks or their mouths dropped to the floor, all but Ash of course.

"That dream…" said Max.

"It was real." Said Ash quietly he took out the paper that Sabrina handed him.

Nami grabbed it, "It says here there are nine orbs: White, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple, Brown, Silver and Black. Each one is on an island that we haven't reached yet. In order for you guys to get home you have to put them in a formation that's shown on this diagram. I think I should make a map that shows the location of the islands… if what the girl said is true." said Nami.

"I think we should trust her, I know we can" said Ash.

"All right, we will find the orbs for you!" said Luffy.

What they didn't notice was a long stethoscope the side of the ship. It led to a poorly contrasted small boat inside it was Team Rocket, Jessie was listening to what was said.

"So that's it, is it?" she said.

"Tell us Jessie!" cried Meowth and James.

"All we have to do is catch Pikachu and get the orbs before the Twerps in their little friends can get them" said Jessie.

Both Meowth and James looked at each in confusion.

And so the Straw Hats with Ash and the gang set off to find the 9 orbs with Team Rocket on their tail...

Next Time: The Straw Hats and Ash and the gang are getting along... on the most part, Brock and Sanji are anything but friends. Not only that but tensions rise since Luffy asked Brock to act as assistant chef. So the two duke it out the only way they can: Cooking! Meanwhile Team Rocket tries to find out some stuff on the Straw Hats.


	3. Cooking Battle of the Skirt Chasing Chef

Chapter 3: Cooking Battle of the Skirt Chasing Chefs

It was right before dinner and Sanji was angry, angry because there was another guy on the ship and he was in love with Robin and Nami. Not only that but Luffy asked him to help out with meals since he was also a good cook. Sanji thought about what happened earlier that led up to this.

(Flashback)

Chopper in his giant beast-man form was fixing Sanji's back while the others watched.

"He'll be fine by tonight, but he won't be able to cook lunch." said Chopper.

"Oh…" cried Luffy.

"Hey, why not have Brock cook lunch, after all he did a good job helping Sanji with breakfast" said Nami.

"Yeah, after all with out Brock, we'd starve," said Max.

The Straw Hats chuckled thinking it was a joke until Ash said "No he's actually serious, we would starve Brock wasn't traveling with us."

There was a very awkward silence, with the exception of Sanji's moans.

(End Flashback)

Sanji looked at the squinty eyed Pokemon breeder and sighed.

Later it was dinner time, Brock once again tried to flirt with Nami but failed when Max pulled his ear.

"I was wondering where you got ear pull thing from?" asked Nami.

"Oh, before May and Max traveled with me a girl named Misty traveled me and Brock and she came up with it." said Ash.

"And she taught me how to do it." said Max.

Brock sweatdroped at this.

Zoro laughed, "Maybe you should doing that to Magic Eyebrow." He said.

"What did you say?" asked Sanji.

And the name calling began.

"Moss head"

"Pervert"

"Sword Boy"

"Curly Brow"

Ash and the others sweat dropped, "Do they do this a lot?" asked May.

"All the time" said Nami.

"But since you came it hasn't been happening as much." said Usopp.

"My guess it's that Master Cook has been busy with Master Breeder" said Robin.

"Master Breeder?" said May.

"She has habit of calling us by our titles, except Usopp." said Nami.

"Oh I see since Brock's a Pokemon breeder." said Max.

"That's right Max." said Robin.

"Wait why are you calling Max by his name?" asked Usopp.

"He's 8." said Robin.

Everyone who was paying attention sweatdroped.

"More please" said Luffy.

"Me too" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu (Translation: Ketchup too!)

Meanwhile in a poorly constructed wooden boat Team Rocket was looking at poorly drawn picture of the Straw hats pirates.

"Who drew these? A 5 year old?" said James.

"I didn't a get a good look at them okay" said Jessie, "Any ways, there's the cook he acts like the biggest twerp when it comes to girls…"

"Except you" muttered Meowth.

"What was that!" said Jessie, "Anyways, the swordsman, he tends to sleep a lot, the… um… older woman? Well anyways she reads all the time, then there's the guy who always lies, the younger woman draws maps, the "Pokemon" is the doctor and the stretchy guy is the leader"

"So Cook Twerp, Sword Twerp, Book Twerpete, Liar Twerp, Map Twerpete, Not a Pokemon Twerp and Stretchy Twerp?" asked James.

"Those are good names… and they are the pirate twerps." said Jessie.

"How is that suppose to help us anyways?" asked Meowth.

"Your right…" said Jessie and James that same time in a sad tone.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: He's right!)

"I say we get answers on our own!" said Meowth.

"All right!" said all three.

The next day Brock and Sanji were glaring at each other on deck. Max came to see May was watching.

"What happened this time?" asked Max.

"What else, Brock tried to hit on Nami, Sanji saw it, they begin to glare, Nami walks away" replied May.

"There is only way to settle this…" said Sanji.

"Yes…" said Brock.

"Cooking!" both said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is going to end badly?" asked Max.

"No…" replied May.

And so the two set off to the galley. Cooking, boiling, baking ETC…

A crowd began to gather at the door.

"What are they doing?" asked Chopper.

"Cooking Battle." said Max.

"It's not a good time to bother them for food, right?" said Usopp.

"Probably…" said Max.

"Hey Sanji!" yelled Luffy but before he could make a request both Usopp and Ash grabbed his mouth.

"Not a good time." said Ash.

"I can see where this will end up." said Nami.

"You mean them giving you food somehow it goes wrong in a way that has nothing to with this?" asked Max.

Both men came out with two plates in each hand and both them to the outside table. Before they could sit the girls down mini bombs set off all over the ship.

"What going on?" asked Luffy.

"Prepare for… food!" said Jessie.

The three members plus Wobbufet began scarfing down the food.

"Excuse me!" said Sanji impatiently.

"Prepf for troble, werf eating your footh"

"Make it doubleth, cauth you knowth that shouth"

While this was happening the two groups talked about the motto.

"Do they this all the time?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, I heard it over 300 times already, I know it by heart" said Ash.

Why do they say it?" asked Zoro.

Ash shrugged, he honestly didn't know why and he's known them for a long time.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Stealing Food at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime! Chime!"

"That food was Nami and Robin." said Brock and Sanji at the same time with auras of anger.

"Oh I'm so…. Eeep" said Meowth who was at first sarcastic then realized that they were indeed scary.

"Lombre, Mudkip come on out and use Water Gun!" said Brock.

The two Water Pokemon came out.

"Wobbufet get in there!" said Jessie.

Wobbufet used Mirror Coat, which reflected the attack but doubled.

"So that what the blob does" said Luffy.

Sanji got in front the attack, got into a handstand and propelled his legs like a helicopter destroying the attack.

Team Rocket sweatdroped "Great…" they said.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

There was an explosion and they blasted off again.

"Whose idea what it to eat the food?" asked James.

"Not mine!" said Meowth and Jessie.

"Wobbufet" Wobbufet (Translation: What they said)

"Well who's ever idea it was…." said Jessie.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star appeared in the sky then disappeared.

After a moment of silence Max said "Wow you two make a gr… great they're fighting again"

It was indeed true, after getting over the loss of the food the two began to glare at each and then the name calling began.

"Cyclops" said Brock.

"Closed eyes." said Sanji.

The two groups watched them exchange insults in confusion.

"Uh…" said Max.

"This is just like with Zoro." said Nami getting a headache.

"I can't believe Brock can up with all those names." said May.

"I just hope they stop soon, it's almost time for dinner." said Luffy.

Sanji began to chuckle, when it was his turn he simply said "Pro. Ivy." Suddenly the air around Brock turned blue and he went into the fetal position.

"Don't mention that name." he said.

"Somebody call a doctor." yelled Chopper.

"You are the doctor…" said Robin.

"Oh yeah… right." said Chopper.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes… um… Sanji how did you know about that name?" asked Ash confused about how Sanji knew Brock's weakness.

"I overheard you talking to Luffy about it." said Sanji.

(Flashback)

Ash and Luffy were talking about themselves, Ash began talking about how he was traveling with all of his companions.

"…Brock didn't travel with me for a while, when I went to the Orange Islands he was with Pro. Ivy, a famous researcher, just don't mention her name in front of him other wise he gets all depressed…" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Luffy, Ash shrugged, he had no idea why. Ash didn't noticed that Sanji overheard him.

(End of Flashback)

"So he gets all depressed when someone mentioned Pro Ivy?" said Nami.

"Don't say that name!" said Brock.

"Why does he act that way." said Usopp.

"No one knows, you can't even say Ivy…" said Ash but was interpret by Brock moaning, "Don't say that name!" "Sorry… or spell out a word with I and V next to each other like that."

"So we can't say Ivy?" asked Luffy.

"Don't say that name!" moaned Brock.

Nami hit Luffy in the head "Don't say it." said Brock.

"Say what?" asked Luffy.

"Ivy… shoot" said Nami.

"Don't say that name…" moaned Brock.

"Maybe everyone should keep their mouths shut for then ext few minutes." said Max.

Everyone nodded as Brock's two Pokemon who were also confused about the whole Ivy business tried to comfort him.

Later Usopp yelled from the Crow Nest "Land!"

Everyone raced to the deck to see the island, "That's Yumi Island… according to this map… it has the first orb." said Nami.

"All right the first orb!" said Ash and Luffy.

Ash began to think "One step closer to getting home."

Next Time: They get to Yumi Island, the one with the first Orb, but Team Rocket finds out about Luffy, Zoro, and Robin's bounties and deices to try to catch them for the marines while trying to get the first orb. Will they succeed in kidnapping the three pirates and stealing the first orb... this is Team Rocket we are talking about here so I doubt it.


	4. The First Orb

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a month! Lousy writer's block! At least it's updated.

Chapter 4: The First Orb

"When we last left our heroes the were on their way to Mossdeep City when Team Rocket attacked, by chance Pikachu's Thunder Bolt ripped open a tear in the space time continuum and sent our heroes and Team Rocket into another dimension. There they met Luffy, a rubber man who the Gum Gum and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates where Ash and other quickly befriended his crew… well mostly. With an old friend's help they are on their way to find 9 orbs that will take them back home…"

"Ghost!" cried Usopp running to the Ram's head where Ash with Pikachu and Luffy were talking.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"I heard a voice…" said Usopp with his legs shacking.

"Was it talking about Ash?" asked Max who over heard this conversation.

"I think I heard a voice talking about Ash too." said Luffy.

"It's just the disembodied voce that fallows me around" laughed Ash.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Yeah it's strange…)

"Why does a disembodied voice fallow you around?" asked Usopp.

Ash and Max shrugged. "It's not normal but we deal with it some way." said Ash.

Meanwhile on the next island Team Rocket looking disheveled was roaming the streets of a town.

"That's the last time I steal food from those two" said Jessie.

"Hey guys look at this!" said Meowth.

Meowth pointed to wanted posters, of Luffy and Zoro as well as a younger Robin.

"That's Stretchy Twerp and Sword Twerp" said Jessie.

"And that looks like Book Twerpete!" said James.

"It looks like they are worth a lot of money!" said Meowth.

"I have an idea, let's kidnap find out where to dump them and live on an island here for the rest of our lives!" said Jessie.

"You think it will work?" asked James.

"With our new super robot we can!" said Meowth.

"What Super Robot?" asked Jessie and James.

"Well I'll tell you!" said Meowth and began to whisper.

Meanwhile The Merry Go dropped anchor, Nami was reading instructions from Sabrina to everyone else.

"The orbs are embedded in statures of something called a Celebi." said Nami.

"We know that looks like." said Ash.

"Okay good, also the only way to get it out the statue is to have someone from your world pull it out." said Nami.

"So what's the plan?" asked Max.

"Well maybe we can ask directions from the people of this town." said May.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Zoro.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Because Luffy, Robin and Zoro have bounties." Said Ash who was explained everything by Luffy.

There was a silence among May, Max and Brock. "WHAT!" they yelled.

"They have bounties on their heads…" said Ash.

"That's not we meant!" yelled Max.

"You could have told us earlier." said May.

"Luffy told me…" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu (Translation: And me!)

"Why couldn't Sanji have a bounty and not Robin?" mumbled Brock.

"This is the worse situation we've ever been in." said May.

Both Max and Ash looked her, "How many times have you been thought worse?" asked Max.

May was about to answer but couldn't, okay so falling off cliffs, explosions that send you miles from where you were, attacked by fierce wild Pokemon and being absorbed by a monster when a mad scientist tired to create a legendary Pokemon does beat being with three wanted pirates.

"Your right" said May who was a little angry.

Later, the flag was hoisted down so that if the Marines came they wouldn't attack. The island did have a town other than that it was heavily forested. There was a beeping sound from Max's pocket when they entered the forest. Max removed the Pokenav from his pocket to his surprise a map showed up.

"What's that?" asked Nami.

"It's a Pokenav…" said Max tiring to think of a way to explain, "In our world there was things called computers, this is a small one that produces maps… I don't think it shouldn't work in this world."

"But it's working now." said Luffy.

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Max, "It works by receiving signals from something called a satellite…"

"Maybe there's a satellite nearby?" said Luffy.

It took everything for the kid to not hit the rubber man, "A sattlitlie isn't something found on earth…" growled Max, "He's even more dense than Ash… and he's pretty dense" he thought.

Nami diced to check the sheet that Sabrina gave them "Pokenav, Pokegear and other GPS devices will react to the Orbs and project a map of the location when reached a certain distance… Haunter don't touch that vase!… oh shoot I wrote that down…." read Nami.

"Why is the last part there?" asked Zoro.

"I think she was yelling at her Haunter and she accidentally wrote that down…" said Brock with a sweat drop.

"SO I guess we should fallow this." Said Max before any thing could happen.

As they trekked they realized something after while.

"We already passed that tree!" yelled May.

""Great we're lost…" said Zoro.

"Have no fear!" said Usopp, "I the great cpat6in Usopp have been lost in forests 100 times larger than this!"

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Why of course in fact last time…" said Usopp who began to tell the story with Luffy, Ash and Chopper believing it.

"Oh yeah this is going to help us" said Max sarcastically.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Nami.

"Well I could send out Beautifly…" said May.

There was an awkward silence, "You just came up with now?" said Max.

May began to giggle nervously, "Come on out Beautifly!" said May. The yellow butterfly like Pokemon came, out. "I need to find a statue that looks like a Celebi."

"Beautifly…" said Beautifly (Translation: Isn't that over there…) pointing to a statue not too far away past a few trees and in plain sight.

"…" said May and Max.

After an awkward silence just about everyone yelled out "How did we miss it!"

After claiming down and getting Usopp to stop telling his story they all headed to the statue.

When they got to a few feet away from the statue Luffy felt something in the ground, "What was that?" asked Luffy.

"What was what?" asked Zoro, then suddenly the ground beneath them collapsed and the rather large group of pirates and Pokemon trainers fell into a hole.

"Great…" said Nami.

"Not again…" said May.

"Again?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah this happens all the time its…" said Ash when suddenly the ground began to shake as if something big was coming. Suddenly three metal hands came into the hole and grabbed Luffy, Zoro and Robin. As the three were pulled out the hole they saw the thing that grabbed the… some sort of giant red machine that looked like a person… a giant robot or mecha…

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Do you really need to say that?" asked Zoro.

"That was rude of you to interrupt our little speech…" said Jessie.

"That is so cool!" said Luffy staring at the giant robot.

"This is no time to be impressed!" yelled Zoro

Meanwhile May let out Bulbasaur, she used vine whip which tied to a tree.

"Is it okay climb up that?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah it's fine we use it all the time…" said May.

"You must get stuck in these holes a lot then…" said Usopp.

"You could say that…" said May with a sigh.

All of them managed to get out to find the giant robot still have the three pirates in it's hands.

"What is that thing? yelled Usopp.

"It our new super robot!" said Meowth form inside the robot.

"But how did you afford it?" asked May.

"And get it for that matter?" asked Max.

"If the author doesn't know then I don't know ether!" said Meowth.

"Don't you want to know that our plan is?" asked Jessie.

"Not really…" said Ash.

Team Rocket anime fell.

"Does happen a lot?" asked Nami.

May sighed, "All the time…" she replied.

"Well we're going to tell you anyways…" said Jessie.

"we plan to kidnap these three and get heir bounties" said James.

There was an awaked silence, "That's what they want..." said Ash.

"Well you should that we aren't that easy to catch!" said Luffy.

Luffy sent a Gum Gum Pistol at the robot.

"Your little Punch would hurt our super robot!" said Meowth.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: That's right!)

"Mater Captain! Master Swordsmen!" said Robin.

Both of them looked at her and nodded. She managed to cross her arm and hands spouted from the three arms holding them. The hand managed to open the hands. All three went falling, Robin and Zoro managed to land on their feet while Luffy… well feel on his but.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped towards the robot and used Thunder Bolt… unlike most of the time the robot was unfortunately not electricity proof... resulting an explosion. And they were blasted off again.

"Whose idea was this again?" asked Jessie.

"If I remember correctly it was yours…" said James.

"Yeah that right…" said Meowth.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Wobbufet: I remember too)

"So it's all my fault?" she yelled, "Any ways…"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all yelled.

Back on the ground they were checking the statue.

"I don't see any orb? Do you?" asked Luffy.

"Nope…" said Ash, he put his hand on the statue suddenly it began to glow bright blue. Everyone began to shield their eyes. When the glowing stopped, Ash had the orb in his hand it was the Blue Orb.

"Here it is…" he said.

"That good we found it." said Brock.

"Look like we should head back." said Nami.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu (Translation: I'm starving.)

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean Team Rocket were stuck on a piece of drift wood.

"We need to think of way to finally win!" said Jessie trying to give a pep talk.

"It still doesn't excuse it was your idea…" said Meowth.

"Why not go back to original plan, steal Pikachu and the orbs." said James.

"That not a bad idea!" said Jessie.

"It still won't excuse you" said Meowth.

"What did you say?" asked Jessie giving her panted scary face.

"Nothing…" said Meowth.

"Wobbufet…" said Wobbufet (Translation: She's scary…)

"You said it" whispered Meowth.

Next Time: The Straw Hats and Ash and the Gang get to the next island with an orb, while Team Rocket deiced to do the ol' Divide and conquer plan. Will they succeed? Will Zoro and Sanji ever see James the same way again? Will there be meat involved? Find out next time!


	5. The Second Orb

Chapter 5: The Second Orb

Team Rocket managed to build another (poorly constructed) boat. They sailed just behind the Merry Go while figuring out how to get the second orb.

"This is crazy!" yelled Jessie, "How can we not come up with a plan!"

"Well maybe if we just agree on the plan…" said Meowth.

"I have an idea!" said James.

"What?" said Meowth.

"Why not we each go in different directions and try to individually defeat the twerps and pirate twerps… each have our own plan!" said James.

"Great idea Jimmy!" said Meowth.

"Divide and conquer!" said Jessie.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: What they said!)

Back on the Merry Go the two groups ate lunch… well they were finished with lunch most of them any ways. Luffy was on his 5th helping, Ash his third and Pikachu was drinking from a bottle of ketchup. After they were done they, talked about the next island.

"So the second orb's on the next island?" asked May.

"Yeah, it's also uninhabited." said Nami.

"So there' no people there." said Luffy.

"That's what uninhabited means…" said Max.

"Let's go get that 2nd orb!" said Ash.

Later on the island Team Rocket got there before the Merry Go each on formatting their plan.

"I'm going to challenge Twerpete for a battle! To finally once and for all see who's better!" said Jessie.

"I'm going to disguise my self as a damsel in distress!" said James… dress like a girl.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Meowth.

"Why do you ask?" asked James.

"Because I doubt Sailor Moon exists in this world and the twerps seen you in that get up…" said Jessie.

It was true, the girl that James was dressed as was Sailor Mercury, minus the boots, tiara and gloves.

"It was the only dress I can find." Said James, "And I'm tired barrowing your clothes."

"I think that's going to fail…" said Jessie and Meowth at the same time.

There was an awkward silence, "I'm going to dig pitfall after pitfall." said Meowth.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Transition: I'm helping!)

"That's the plan!" said Team Rocket as the same time while cheering.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: What they said).

Back with the Straw hats and the others they got to the island.

"I don't have signal." said Max.

"So what are we going to do?" asked May.

"Maybe we should break off into groups, it might be better that way, after all remember what happened when we all went at the same time." said Nami.

"Good point." said Brock, who then went into flirt mode, "I would gladly be in the same group as you!"

"Enough!" said Max pulling his ear way, "I doubt she wants to be in the same group as you!"

After pulling away the breeder Max got an idea.

He took out two pieces of paper, he drew three dots that were yellow, green and red, and two that were blue then she ripped them up and crumpled them into small balls she also took out two small bowls and placed 7 paper balls into in one and 4 into the other.

"Ok since only people from our world can get the orbs I think we should spilt up into 4 groups three of them has three people one of them from our world and two of you guys the last contains 4, one of each. The groups will be deiced with what color you draw." said Max holding out the two bowls.

They picked the pieces of paper.

Later the blue team which consisted of Ash and Luffy as well as Pikachu were lost.

"I say we head north!" said Luffy.

"Which way is north?" asked Ash.

"Is which way is the coldest!" said Luffy.

"I'm not too sure." said Ash.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu with a sweat drop (Translation: Oookay)

Meanwhile with yellow team which consisted of Brock, Usopp and Nami. Brock was floating happy that he was with Nami.

"Oh Nami! I'm so happy to be with you!" said Brock happily.

Suddenly the groups beneath them crumbled and all three fell into a hole.

"Ow…" said Nami.

"What happened?" said Usopp.

"If I know this kind of hole, it's Team Rocket." said Brock.

Meanwhile with team green which consisted of Max, Sanji and Zoro. Both Sanji and Zoro were glaring at each other while Max just looked around searching for any sign of the statue, he also sweatdroped. They stopped when they heard crying.

"It's sound like a damsel in distress!" said Sanji.

She ran towards the source.

"That pervert!" said Zoro.

"We better follow." said Max.

The two got there to find what appeared to be a girl… however Sanji was staring at the girl twitching slightly.

"That's no girl." said Sanji.

"Your right… it's James…" said Max recognizing the dress also slightly twitching.

With the red team which consisted of May, Robin and Chopper they were walking around when they heard someone call "Oh Twerpete!"

Jessie jumped down from a tree… well it was very unsuccessful and she fell flat on her face.

"What is it?" said May.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" said Jessie.

There was an awkward silence, so silent you can hear cricket's chirping the background.

"You're kidding right?" asked May.

Jessie began to get angry, "No I'm not! Why do you think I'm kidding!" yelled Jessie with her head getting big.

"Okay, okay, but we have no one to judge…" said May.

There was another awkward silence, "We don't need one!" yelled Jessie.

"You want ot delay us don't you?" said Robin.

"Well I guess that's obvious it's time for a double battle! Go Seviper! Dustox!" said Jessie.

"Looks like I have no choice, Beautifly, Combusken! Take the stage!" said May.

Back with yellow team all three managed to get out of the hole.

"Wow, Brock how did you know how to get out." said Usopp.

"Well like we said before this happens all the time." said Brock.

The continued on their way… when the ground beneath collapsed again and they fell into another hole.

Back with green team Zoro and Sanji looked at Max.

"How do you know he's James?" asked Sanji.

"Well one thing the clothes he's wearing, the dress it clearly something that a factious character in my world wears, it helps that I have friend who is a big fan of the character. Not only that but I've seen James in that dress before. James also happens to be a cross dresser" said Max.

"I'm not a cross dresser!" yelled James who ran up to them when he heard that sentence.

Everyone stared at him, "Riiiight…" said Max.

"If your not a cross dresser then why are you dressed like that?" asked Zoro.

"I'm not." said James.

"You wearing that outfit doesn't exactly help your side of the argument." said Sanji.

"If I was less mature I might do the impression…" said Max.

"Shut up! Or I'll… I'll" said James trying to come up with something.

"Punish us in the name of the Moon?" said Max adjusting his glasses.

James finally couldn't take it any more, he walked away… pretending nothing happened.

"That was weird." said Zoro.

"No kidding." replied Max.

Meanwhile with yellow team they just got out of yet another hole set up by Meowth and Wobbufet.

"If I fall into yet another one of these holes I'm going to scream!" yelled Nami.

"Take it easy Nami!" said Usopp.

They stopped for a second.

"So you hear something?" asked Nami.

The heard the sound of someone digging. All three headed towards the sound. It was Meowth and Wobbufet.

"I can't wait to the faces of the twerps when they fall into hole after hole!" said Meowth.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: Me too!)

Nami heard this and silently went over to them while both of their back was turned. Wobbufet managed to turn around.

"Wobbu… fet…" said Wobbufet (Translation: Scary… red head)

"What do you mean Jessie?" said Meowth thinking it's a joke.

"No he means me!" said Nami.

Meowth turned around and saw Nami looming over them. She took out her Climatic and batted them away. Resulting in Meowth and Wobbufet blasting off again.

"I'm blasting off alone!" cried Meowth.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: Hey what about me?)

Both Brock and Usopp saw this, Usopp was a little scared while Brock was in a love-filled daze.

"She's so amazing!" said Brock.

Meanwhile with red team the battle began.

"Seviper use Poison tail on the twerp's Beautifly, Dustox use Psybeam on her Combusken!" said Jessie.

"Both doge! Beautifly use Gust on Dustox! Combusken use Sky Upper Cut on Seviper!" said May.

Both of May's Pokemon successfully dodged, while Jessie's took the attack hard. Dustox was unable to battle right away while with Seviper it could still fight.

"Return Dustox!" said an annoyed Jessie, "You still haven't won yet!"

She took out a bomb, and tossed it to May Pokemon… however a row of hands sprouted from the ground, caught it and tossed into the air where it exploded safely.

"I believe that's cheating." said Robin.

Jessie was frustrated, she returned Seviper, and began to walk away. She turned around fro a second then pulled her eye lid down and stuck out her tongue then ran like the wind.

"What's her problem?" said Chopper.

"I don't know." said May leaving out the fact that she has a bizarre rivalry with her, mostly stemming from their Beautifly and Dustox. She turned around and said "Thanks, Robin for helping me."

"It was no problem." said Robin.

Meanwhile blue team was still lost…

"Maybe we should head south…" said Ash.

"I think that's where it's warmer." said Luffy.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: Riiiight)

With Jessie and James they happened to meet up somewhere in the forest. James was still dressed like Sailor Mercury.

"Did they figure it out?" asked Jessie.

"What do you think?" asked James.

"Was it the impression or a Sailor Moon joke?" asked Jessie.

James sighs, "Sailor Moon joke, the littlest twerp is apparently too mature to do it." sighed James.

"Well that impression is a little immature… but very funny" said Jessie trying not to laugh.

"Oh what happened with you." said James.

"The Twerpete beat me! What else!" said Jessie.

Suddenly Meowth and Wobbufet came crashing down on them. They were sent rolling for a few feet when they got up Jessie began to yell at them.

"What's the big idea?" yelled Jessie.

"W…well… you se the map Twerpete sent us flying!" said Meowth.

"That's not a not a good excuse!" yelled Jessie.

"Hey look!" said James pointing at something but also changing the subject…

It was the Celebi stature, the one that contains the orb.

"All right!" said Jessie complete forgetting about Meowth.

She ran up to the stature and touched it. A bright brown light appeared. It made a pillar in the sky.

With blue team.

"Looks like someone found the orb!" said Luffy.

"Let's go see who it is!" said Ash.

All three headed towards the light.

With red team they saw it too.

"Looks like someone found the orb…" said Robin.

"Let's go see!" said May.

With green team.

"Good someone found the orb." said Max.

"Should we go see who found it?" said Sanji.

And with yellow team.

"All right someone found the orb!" said Usopp.

"Let's go see who found it." said Nami.

Back with Team Rocket the light died down and Jessie had the orb in her hand.

"All right we got the orb!" said Jessie.

Blue team was the first to arrive and saw who found it.

"Team Rocket!" said Ash.

"That's right, Prepare for troble because we found the first orb!"

"And make it double… why am I still in women's clothes?"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

When the motto was over James managed to take off the Sailor Mercury dress, in hopes that Ash won't do the impression.

"Give the orb now!" said Ash.

"Um… no!" said Meowth.

Team Rocket began to run.

"I'll get the orb! Gum Gum!" said Luffy.

"Take this smoke bomb!" said Jessie.

Jessie unleashed a smoke bomb Luffy, Ash and Pikachu couldn't see and they were also busy coughing. Jessie also managed to drop a regular bomb resulting in them blasting off.

"Well at least we still have the orb!" said Jessie holding out the orb.

"So we finally won!" said Meowth.

"Then why are we blasting off?" said James.

"Maybe the author just wanted us too!" said Jessie.

"Well any ways…" said James.

"Team Rocket's blasting off with a win!" said the trio.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (translation: That's right)

Back the stature the smoke finally cleared.

"That got away…" said Luffy.

The other three groups showed up.

"Ash! Luffy!" said May.

"So you got the orb?" said Nami.

"No…" said Ash adjusting his hat so you couldn't see his eyes "Team Rocket got it…"

Everyone was surprised by this, not knowing how they could get it from them…

Next Time: Ash can't stop thinking about losing the second orb. However he has to stop because a great evil has come from the Pokemon World and he and the others as well as the Straw hats must stop it before it wreaks destruction. Wait replace "great evil" with "minor annoyance" and "reeks destruction" with "Putting people to sleep and drawing on their faces"

A/N: Okay there were a few reverences to Pokemon Angels in this chapter, noticeably James dressing up like Sailor Mercury (yes he really did dress up like Sailor Mercury in Vol 2 of the saga.) and the "impression" which was created by Peter, a character from said fanfic, it consists of someone saying in a really high voice "My name is James, I wear women's clothing" or something like, usually with hands placed over chest in a bra like manner. Also I think I'm going to bring out a One Piece villain in the second half, after the 4th orb is retrieved.


	6. Get that Puff!

A/N: Man, I haven't updated in a few months... writer's block... bad! Anyways since I last wrote this it hit 1000 hits! Yay! Anyways be happy I finally updated! Yay!

Chapter 6: Get that Puff!

"Our heroes continue to find the 9 orbs, even though Team Rocket now has one of them. But doesn't dampen the sprits of out heroes… well on the most part."

"That voice creeps me out." said Usopp.

"Just ignore it." said Max.

Ash was lying in the deck, just lying there, not only thinking about what happened the day before but what happened last night… they received another dream from Sabrina…

(Flashback)

Once again the Straw Hats and Ash and the gang were in the white place…

"This again?" said Zoro.

"Yep this again." said Sabrina appearing before them.

"Oh Sabrina! It so nice to see…" said Sanji with his visible eye as a heart. However Sabrina used her psychic power to put him in an arm lock. Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"Anyways the reason why I'm here is that I know that Team Rocket has gotten their hands on the second orb." said Sabrina.

"Yeah" said Ash sadly.

"Well I don't think you shouldn't worry about it… yet" said Sabrina.

"She has a point." said Max.

"Yeah maybe you should worry about until after we find all 9 orbs." said Nami.

Sabrina nodded, "That and also I have some interesting information, a familial face is in this world. Someone you might know very well Ash… but I can't say who." said Sabrina.

"Why?" said Ash.

"Sorry your find out soon." said Sabrina who quickly ended the dream message.

(End of flashback)

"I wonder who the familial face is…" thought Ash.

Luffy and May with Pikachu and Skitty were near the ram's head.

"So how long do you think Ash will be in this rut?" said May.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Transition: I don't know...)

"Is he like this sometimes?" asked Luffy.

"Rarely…" said May.

"Oh…." said Luffy.

"Mya!" said Skitty (Translation: What's that!)

"Pika?" said Pikachu (Translation: Huh?)

Both May and Luffy saw a pink ball floating in the water.

"I'll go get it!" said Luffy.

He use his arm to the grab the pink ball… however it seemed to move on it's own, Luffy tripped backwards landed on his butt. The ball bounced all over the deck of the Merry Go. Including landing on Ash's face among other things… After it stopped the bouncing rampage, everyone on board look at the ball, it suddenly turned around in it own. It had big green-blue eyes, short arms and legs, cat like ears. In it's hand was a microphone. Ash, May, Max, Brock and even Pikachu saw this.

"Ahhhh! It's Jigglypuff!" they all screamed.

The Straw hats stared at them.

"Okaay" said Usopp.

"Hurry and don't let it…" said Ash.

But before Ash could finish his sentence, the pink ball known as Jigglypuff began to sing. Everyone and I mean everyone immediately fell asleep, well except for Jigglypuff that is. Jigglypuff got angry, it puffed it self up and then removed the top of its microphone, which also happened to be a marker. It began top draw on everyone's faces. Jigglypuff then went to another part of the ship.

Later, everyone began to wake up.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed May who had a game of tic tact toe on her face.

"It's not that funny…" said Nami who several squiggles that seemed to resemble clouds.

"It is pretty funny…" said Usopp who had several circles drawn on his face with his long nose a bull's eyes.

"It's not!" yelled Nami.

Ash who had a several line that resembled lighting bolts took out a wet towel, "I guess we figured out who's the familial face."

"You know that thing?" asked Luffy who had what happed to be a several dotted line and Xs over his eyelids.

"I thought when we screamed and yelled out "It's Jigglypuff" would have been obvious." said Max who had cat whiskers on his cheeks.

"So what is it?" asked Robin who had little flowers on her cheeks.

"It's a Pokemon." Said May taking out her pokedex and showing its entry.

"Jigglypuff the Balloon Pokemon. Nothing can avoid falling asleep during Jigglypuff's song." said May's Pokedex.

"This one thinks it's a pop star…" said Ash.

"How did it get here then?" asked Chopper who had glasses and mustache drawn on him.

(Flashback)

Jigglypuff was walking angrily though the woods, all around you could see sleeping Pokemon with funny things drawn on their faces. Then suddenly a portal appeared and sucked up Jigglypuff.

(End of Flashback)

"How are we supposed to know…" said Max.

"So what should we do?" asked Zoro who had what looked to be a game of Pac man on his face.

"Well the thing that's always worked best is to stop it from signing and take its mike" said Brock who had several hearts on his face.

"So what if it finds the mike?" asked Sanji who had drawn on scars on his face.

Brock and Ash shrugged, May and Max only had one run in with Jigglypuff.

"So first we have to find that little puff ball…" said Nami.

Pikachu who had little pokeballs all over its face sighed, Skitty who little paw prints on its face just chased its tail.

"You know it washes off…" said Ash.

Later after everyone washed their faces Nami had an idea, she placed a pie under a net.

"Nami… why a pie?" asked Ash.

"Because everybody loves pie." said Nami.

"This feels vaguely familiar…" said Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked May.

"Like we've done this before…" said Usopp.

"Hey where's Luffy…" said Brock.

Luffy was eating the pie meant for Jigglypuff.

"Luffy! You ate the pie again…." said Nami.

"Again?" said the Pokemon trainers as well as Chopper and Robin.

"Now I remember it's the thing with the leprechaun all over again…" said Usopp.

"Leprechaun?" asked Ash.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask…" said Max.

"I don't even know…" said Chopper.

"You know maybe we should actually see if Jigglypuff is still on the ship before we attempt to trap it…" said Robin.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was in their poorly constructed boat aimlessly drifting.

"I'm hungry…" whined James.

"So am I but you don't see me complaining…" said Jessie.

"Hey guys I think I see the Pirate Twerps ship…" said Meowth looking though a telescope they happened to have.

"That means they may have food!" said Jessie.

"But remember what happened last time?" asked James.

"But that was because we swiped their food while we were right in front of them… this time we'll sneak in and steal the food without them knowing…" said Meowth.

"That's not such a bad idea!" said Jessie.

Back on the Merry Go, Chopper handed everyone cotton balls.

"From what I heard I'm unsure if these will hold up but I think it might work…" said Chopper.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Luffy.

"We're going to see if Jigglypuff is still on the ship…" said Max.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Team Rocket got on the ship. They managed to get into the Galley with out anyone noticing. However things quickly changed when they got in there… traps were laid… many traps. Meowth got stuck in a giant mouse trap so did James. Jessie was hanging upside down Wobbufet came out but got caught in a similar trap as Jessie.

Everyone heard a noise from the Galley to find Team Rocket trapped.

"Prepare for trouble, 'cause I'm pretty sure we're in it!"

"And Make is double... please help us in it…"

"To protect the world from deviation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the Speed of light!"

"Meowth! That right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime?"

As Chimecho finished the motto a net trapped the cute wind chime like Pokemon.

"Now tell me this! Did you know that we were going to steal your food!" said Jessie.

"No… those traps were set for another food thief!" said Sanji.

"Really, who?" asked James.

Luffy began ot laugh nervously, all of Team Rocket couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"I have an idea…" said Nami.

She motioned everyone over to her… she whispered her plan and everyone agreed.

"Okay, we'll let you go peacefully if you give us the orb…" said Nami.

"No way!" yelled all of Team Rocket.

"Didn't except that answer…" said Nami.

"Looks like we have to it after all…" said Ash.

They tied Team Rocket up and set them on the deck.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation right!)

Jigglypuff came on deck right in front of Team Rocket… however.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt…" said Ash.

Pikachu used the attack... blasting Team Rocket off with Jigglypuff.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" said Team Rocket.

"Jiggly!" said Jigglypuff with them.

"Oh no… I think Jigglypuff's with them…" said May.

"Better them than us…" said Zoro.

Team Rocket happened to land on some driftwood.

"Well I guess it couldn't get any worse…" said Jessie.

Jigglypuff swam to them…

"AHHH! IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!" scearemd Team Rocket.

Jigglypuff began to sing… Team Rocket began to fall asleep… however unlike most times… instead of finding people asleep Jigglypuff found them face first floating in the sea…

"Jigglypuff!" scearemd Jigglypuff (Translation: Ahhhh!)

Later during dinner on eh Merry Go Ash was in a better mood, the whole Jigglypuff thing made him feel better and got his mind off it...

Next Time: It's the war for the 3rd orb! Not only that but Team Rocket has Jigglypuff on their side! What will happen who will get the 3rd orb?


	7. The 3rd Orb

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait... but I finally updated, even if it was just part of the overhaul. Well better late than never right? Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: The 3rd Orb

Team Rocket was begging Jigglypuff to join them…

"Please… we could use your help…" said Jessie.

"Puff." said Jigglypuff getting angry.

"Come one we'll give you food." said James.

Jigglypuff began to glare at James.

"It knows you don't have any food." said Meowth staring at James, "But I have an idea…"

Meowth turned to Jigglypuff, "How long have you been here?"

Jigglypuff began to explained to Meowth who was shocked.

"How long has it been here?" asked Jessie.

"It's been here for several months!" yelled Meowth in shock, "It didn't know how it got here, but it did!"

"Oh wow." said Jessie.

"How would you like to go home with us! Once we get the twerps orbs then it will be find." said Jessie.

"Puff." muttered Jigglypuff (translation: Fine).

"All right! We have Jigglypuff on our side!" cheered Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry or Merry Go, whatever the ship's name is.

Max and Nami were looking at Maps and the Pokenav.

"Our heroes are once again on the quest to find the 9 orbs to send them home. Hopefully this time our heroes will find the orb they are looking for." said the narrator voice that keeps appearing.

"We should get to the next island within the hour." said Nami.

"That's great!" said Max.

And so not too long later… they began to make plans how to get the orb.

"Okay… so we'll slip up into team this time." explained Nami, "One team searches for the stature while the other searches for Team Rocket and distracts them."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked May.

"Either way, someone is going to get the orb." said Zoro.

"Right now it doesn't matter who until all the orbs are retreated." said Robin agreeing with Zoro.

"But for now it's a good idea to get as many orbs as we can." said Max.

"Let's just focus on getting the orb." said Luffy who was confused.

The others nodded in agreement…

Meanwhile Team Rocket was in another poorly made boat with Jigglypuff.

"Okay… there's the twerpy pirate ship." said Meowth.

"All right! We'll search for the stature ourselves." said Jessie.

"And if we run into any of the twerps or twerpy pirates Jigglypuff will take care of them." said James.

"All right! Let's go!" cheered all three of them, while Jigglypuff stared at them.

And so the heroes as the narrator calls them arrived on the island and split into two groups:

Group A (searching for the orb): Ash, Max, Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

Group B (distracting Team Rocket): May, Brock, Sanji, Zoro and Robin.

And so they split up.

"I don't think it was a good idea putting Brock and Sanji on the same team." said Max.

"Or Sanji and Zoro…" sighed Nami.

Meanwhile with Group B, Brock and Zoro were talking something random, as they had nothing in common other than a mutual dislike of Sanji.

"Since are they getting along." muttered Sanji.

"Maybe he shouldn't be in out group." said May.

Robin said nothing but watched the tow trying to come up with a subject to talk about for the sake of annoying Sanji.

In the bushes nearby… Team Rocket had stopped this group.

"So looks like they're still after the orb." said Jessie with an evil smile.

"Now it's time for the knock out plan." said James.

"Yeah!" cheered all three talking members.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

They didn't notice one thing that a tree right next to them had an ear.

With Group B…

"They're nearby." said Robin with a mysterious smile.

"It's going to be easy to distract them." said May.

Robin nodded.

Both of them then stared at the guys in the group with a sweat drops.

"Hey… they're nearby." said May.

"What?" asked Zoro.

That's when Team Rocket jumped out of the bushes.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And Make it Double!"

Team Rocket began to do their motto… which actually stopped the bitter hatred going on between the three guys of the group.

"Is there anyway to get them to shut up?" asked Zoro.

"Well there is one way." said Robin with a smirk.

"Go for it." said May.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

That's when popped out of their shoulders and covered their mouths.

Jessie tried to say something but it came back muffled.

"I'm sorry but none of us speak muffled." said May.

Jessie took out a marker and pad, how did she get, who knows. But either way she wrote down, "Your going to be sorry you interrupted us."

"Really how?" asked Brock.

James called out something but it was muffled… but nothing happened, Meowth who escaped being muffled called out "Hey we need your help."

That's when Jigglypuff came out of the bushes.

"That's right! We got Jigglypuff on our side, it's been around here for months and it's not happy!" said Meowth, "Now with us, it'll be able to get back home!"

Jigglypuff nodded…

All the heroes but Robin thought one thing "Oh great…"

"All right Jigglypuff! Do your thing!" said Meowth.

And so Jigglypuff sang… at the same time Team Rocket learned a very important lesson. Don't have Jigglypuff sing in front of you if you're trying to use it to know your enemies… even if it just common sense.

And so when Jigglypuff fished it noticed that everyone, even it's allies fell asleep. It took it's microphone and reveled it's marker side and drew on everyone's face.

With group A… Luffy stopped for some reason.

"Luffy's, what's wrong?" asked Ash.

"I don't know, I just got this feeling that something bad happened." said Luffy who then shrugged.

They continued out their way when they saw the Celebi stature. Ash ran over to it and touched it.

There was a giant flash of light when the light cleared, Ash had a purple orb in his hand.

"All right! We got the second orb!" cheered Ash.

"Let's go back to the ship. I'm sure the others saw the light." said Nami.

And so they got back to the ship and waited an hour…

"I'm worried. You think something happened to them?" asked Max.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're all right!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"A while ago you said you felt that something bad happened to them" pointed out Chopper.

Luffy sweat dropped…

Fortunately the others arrived just then… with scribbles on their face.

"I take it you ran into Jigglypuff." said Nami with a sweat drop.

"It join team Rocket." sighed Brock.

"you got the orb right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Ash.

"When we woke up Team Rocket was still asleep." explained May.

Those that didn't' run into Team Rocket sweat dropped…

Meanwhile Jigglypuff was waiting in Team Rocket's poorly constructed boat waiting for it's allies to arrive… and it wasn't very happy. That's when the trio of idiots arrived.

"So this is where Jigglypuff is." said James.

Jigglypuff glared at them and said a simple "Jiggly"

"What did it say?" asked Jessie.

"It says if we fall asleep when it sings one more time it's going to join the twerps." translated Meowth.

Both Jessie and James were shocked, for two reasons… one was because of the possibly of the broken alliance… and because…

"Wow… that's a lot of things said just for Jiggly." said James with a sweat drop.

And so the hero group got the 3rd Orb… but who would know about the next few orbs… only time will tell.

Next Time: It's time to search for the 4th Orb! Wait... why is it snowing? Looks like it's time for an explanation on island in the Grand Line!


	8. The 4th Orb

A/N: Yep... I finally updated... why? Because it hit 10,000 hits! YAY! Also another thing, please sign the petition that everyone is talking about at. If you don't know what I'm talking about check out Lightside of Fanfiction, my web show (yes I have a web show) or some other fanfic that recently updated.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: The 4th Orb

"Our heroes once again continue their search for the nine orbs, but as they search they find something wrong, it's snowing, on the equator with no mountains in sight. What will our heroes do?"

"Why is it snowing?" asked Max.

"I guess I should explain the grand line." Sighed Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash who sneezed.

"Okay, you all need coats." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket, they were shivering, while Jigglypuff explained to Meowth the reason why it was so cold.

"Well what it is saying?" asked Jessie.

"Jigglypuff is saying that it doesn't know why the weather is so weird." Said Meowth, "But that the weather changes every island…"

Jessie and James exchanged looks, wondering what that meant.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry, Nami was explain the way the islands worked on the Grand Line. About how each island had a season type.

"So in others word we're approaching a winter island?" asked Max.

"That's right." Said Nami.

Max checked the PokeNav.

"And that's where next orb is." Said Max.

"It doesn't matter if it's snowing! We'll find it!" said Ash.

As the ship approached the island Luffy looked at it.

"It looks so existing!" he cheered.

"Luffy, are okay?" asked Brock, "You're not wearing a coat."

There was an awkward silence as he seemed to process the weather.

"It's cold!" he yelled out.

"You just noticed that?" asked Max.

"It's not the first time this happened." Mumbled Usopp.

The ship docked on the island, why was just a snow wonderland of whiteness.

"So I wonder what this island is like." Said Ash.

"You mean despite the snow?" asked Max.

"Okay! This time we need to stick together as much as we can while searching for the orb." Said Nami.

"How come?" asked Luffy.

"Because you want to get lost in snow?" asked Nami she looked at Luffy and Zoro, "That means you two."

Zoro glared at Nami while thing, "I've been though an avalanche with my shirt off, I can survive here."

"All right! Let's go find that orb." Said Luffy.

"Yeah!" cheered Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered with Ash.

And so they headed to search for the stature, unaware Team Rocket was following them.

"This time, we'll get that orb for sure." Said Jessie.

"Jessie." Said James.

"What?" muttered Jessie.

"I'm cold." Said James.

"So am I! Just don't focus on it." Said Jessie who began to shiver as well.

"Stop it! Let's just hurry and get that orb!" yelled Meowth.

"Right!" they called out.

"Jiggly!" yelled Jigglypuff.

On the island, as the crew decided to go into one group for now they decided to talk.

"So have you ever been to other islands like this." Said May.

"I'm from a winter island." Explained Chopper.

"I guess that would make sense." Said Max.

"So what it like this?" asked May.

"No… they're were giant man eating rabbits!" said Luffy.

"Giant man eating rabbits?" asked Ash.

"I became friends with them." Said Luffy with a big smile, "Because I saved one of them from an avalanche."

"That must have been after I got knocked out." Mumbled Sanji.

"It was." Said Luffy.

"Do you think that something like that will show p here?" asked Max.

"Maybe…" answered Robin, "Wouldn't surprise me."

The four from the other world as did Usopp and Chopper began to get scared.

"Oh come on what are the chances of something like that showing up." Said Nami.

Unfortunately just saying that evoked great doom… giant snow monkeys suddenly jumped down from the trees.

Usopp, Chopper and Max screamed.

"All right! This is going to be fun!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy ended up punching the giant monkeys knocking them out.

"Go Pikachu!" called out Ash, "Use Thunder Bolt!"

The lighting hit the giant monkeys also knocking the rest out.

"You could have saved the rest for us." Said Zoro.

Both Luffy and Ash laughed.

"Let's just go." Said Nami.

As they continued on their way, more monkeys showed up.

"Looks like it's our turn." Said Sanji.

Zoro nodded… Zoro unsheathed his sword and shouted, "Oni Giri" knocking out the monkeys (and maybe killing some).

While Sanji mange dot kick a few knocking them out.

"It seems like the monkeys are over this island, we should be careful." Said Robin.

"You think?" mumbled Max.

Elsewhere on the island…

Team Rocket and Jigglypuff were running as fast as they could from the monkeys.

Jigglypuff took out it's microphone and was about to sing a song but they stopped it.

"No if you sing we might never wake up!" yelled James.

Because of this the monkeys managed to grab them and beat them up.

With the Straw Hats and the Pokémon trainers they continued their trek as knocked out monkeys laid passed them.

"Are we almost near the stature?" asked May, "This is getting boring."

"Don't worry, we are." Answered Max.

As they continued they found the Celebi stature.

"All right." Said Ash.

That was when they heard laughter, they turned to see Team Rocket, looking half frozen and beaten up.

"Hey, you okay?" asked chopper.

"They're the bad guys, remember." Said Usopp.

"Prepare for trouble because we're almost frozen." Said Jessie.

"And make it double… I can't think of anything clever because I'm too cold!" cried James.

"To protect the world from deviation…"

"To untie all people's within our nation."

However they just ignored it and Ahs touched the stature summoning the orb.

"HEY! We're doing our motto." Said Jessie.

"Shouldn't you be worried about get warm and treating your wounds?" asked Chopper.

"You're one to talk! You're just wearing shorts." Said Meowth.

"I'm a reindeer." Said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"Is that like a Stantler?" asked Jessie.

"Yes…" said Chopper, "I think…"

"No fair!" cried all of Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet coming out of it's Pokémon.

"Let' just go now." said Luffy.

"Good idea." Said Brock.

"So what's for dinner again?" asked Luffy.

"Ask later." Said Nami hitting him.

And so they got back to the Going Merry.

"So that was the fourth one right?" asked Ash.

"Just five more to find." Said Brock.

"Don't worry, we'll find them all get the one from Team Rocket." Said Luffy.

Ahs nodded…

"And so our heroes sail on to find the orbs, but what about Team Rocket?"

Back at the island Team Rocket was surrounded by the giant monkeys covered in bruises.

"What are going to do now!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Well it looks like they're not getting out of this one any time soon."

Next Time: The next island they get to has two orbs, will Team Rocket get another one... or even possibly both? Find out next time!


End file.
